Lluvia
by Isunova
Summary: Ok, primer fic! yaoi! Llueve mucho, demasiado y Orochimaru tiene planes tal vez demasiado fuertes hacia Kimimaro. Kimimro X Orochimaru


_Bueno, este es mi primer Fic yaoi, ojala guste ._._

_Disfrutes xD!_

* * *

***Lluvia***

Luego del ataque de un pueblo las llamas desaparecieron por una lluvia constante.

Fueron a la única zona dónde alguien pudo haberse escabullido, en un quincho pequeño. Era en parte mejor quedarse allí luego de haber notado que no había nadie, por la lluvia. Estaban empapados.

Sintiendo una aguda molestia, Kimimaro se concentró en secarse a sí mismo y a su vestimenta. Dejando su cuerpo al descubierto de los ojos de Orochimaru, con su pecho desnudo, el cabello mojado, su piel deslumbrando las delicadas gotas de rocío recorrer en la misma lenta y sensualmente. Luego de ser bañado por la lluvia, sus rasgos faciales y físicos, parecían aclararse más y más, obteniendo una visión erótica e irresistible para Orochimaru. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de Kimimaro, clavados como cuchillos profundamente; mientras en su mente recorrían cientos de miles de pensamientos enloquecidos: Siendo provocado por lo más profundo de su mente, su cuerpo, sus instintos y la belleza de su cómplice, se vio obligado a reaccionar bruscamente. Su cuerpo sólo le pedía apoderarse del otro, hacer lo que para ese cuerpo joven, era nuevo y poder tomar de él control absoluto, como siempre quiso. Kimimaro le resultaba ser la cura de su padecimiento.

La lluvia no cesaba mientras más la observaba Orochimaru, pidiendo desde su interior, que no concluyera jamás; Kimimaro se detuvo al sentir un roce leve en su abdomen, exaltado, miró la mano que recorría su cuerpo, pálida y familiar:

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó. Orochimaru lo observo burlonamente.

-Me gozarás como yo te gozaré – contestó.

Le extrañaba que alguien tratara de acariciarle. Sin previo aviso, sintió la húmeda y cálida lengua de Orochimaru rozando su hombro; lentamente viajando desde su cuello hasta su oreja. La sensación de aquello, era nuevo, como un escalofrío agradable arrasando con su cuerpo entero. Le gustaba sentir, esa boca atrevida jugando con su oreja; ese escalofrío se torno cada vez más poderoso al sentir como su pecho era atendido por las pálidas manos. En un momento, su mente se centró en una cuestión incómoda: _"Esto no debe suceder…"_ pero, al mismo tiempo, deseaba saber lo que estaría por llegarle. Inconscientemente, cerró sus ojos levemente, su respiración comenzando a ser agitada, su sudor emanando de su piel, los escalofríos intensos y la incomodidad entre sus piernas.

Orochimaru lo tomó de la cadera y lo volteó fuertemente, cubriendo los labios de Kimimaro con los suyos. Besando y bebiendo la sed del joven. Su ardor era casi inaguantable, quería ya robarle la pureza de su cuerpo pero, sabía que Kimimaro merecía obtener el punto máximo de excitación junto al suyo. Lo botó de su posición y, salvajemente, tomó al chico en un abrazo desde su espalda, con sus manos tocando su zona privada. Acariciando rudamente; Kimimaro sufría por el dolor que le provocaba mientras, sentía como su miembro crecía entre las manos de Orochimaru. Hambriento de placer, el maestro de las serpientes, lo recostó en el suelo colocándose a su lado. Tomando el control de la situación, se desnudo lentamente frente al chico dejando su pecho al descubierto. Sabiendo que lo contemplaban, tomó las piernas de Kimimaro y las rodeó en su cadera; acercó su bajo vientre entre medio de sus piernas teniendo contacto con su destino. Con un movimiento forzoso y placentero, frotó su miembro con el suyo sobre las ropas. Asegurándose de que el joven tuviera anhelo de su cuerpo. Sintió como su intimidad lo llamaba a gritos, pidiéndole placer. Kimimaro emitía sonidos leves y seductores para Orochimaru. Gemidos pequeños, llamándolo a que los mismos los provocara más intensamente.

Desnudándolo completamente, observó un erecto miembro y su rostro repleto de placer. El lamió una vez más de arriba abajo ese cuerpo. Ya era demasiado, no resistía más, su excitación era fuerte al igual que la de su compañero; por lo tanto, tomó una vez más a Kimimaro y lo acostó boca abajo. Alzó la cadera del mismo, dejándolo a su merced… Al principio, el chico sentía dolor, como el miembro se introducía lentamente, comprendía lo que era perder su virginidad ante brazos de hombre tan mayor… Pero no le afligía, quería más, sentir placer. Le gustaba.

La lluvia continuaba rociando el suelo y ambos varones recién comenzaban a disfrutarse mutuamente.

Era un movimiento lento acompañado de caricias eróticas en su punto sediento. De atrás hacia adelante repetitivamente, haciéndose más rápido y placentero. El gozo de la víctima era intenso, sólo quería saciar y ser saciado. La penetración era a cada momento más salvaje provocándole a Kimimaro suspirar "Lord Orochimaru… Lord Orochimaru" era lo único que sabía decir. Orochimaru no dejaba de incrementar sus movimientos, queriendo llegar al orgasmo inmediatamente. Guió sus manos hasta el bajo vientre del chico tomando su pene con ambas extremidades. Un movimiento estremecedor de vaivén enloquecido y frenético, logró exaltar a Kimimaro con un ahogado gemido fuerte llegando al punto máximo de excitación. Sin cesar, los movimientos se tornaron más duros y rápidos. Los ojos dorados brillaban ante sus reacciones, por lo tanto no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerle experimentar el momento que el mismo llamó "Sexo salvaje". Llegando al máximo de su resistencia, Orochimaru se vio limitado a gemir en ese instante, apresurando sus movimientos; se detuvo con un suspiro fuerte y profundo, sintió como un líquido hirviendo corría desde su interior, dándole la impresión de un vacío agradable en su abdomen. Notó como sus manos eran bañadas con semen que escurría entre sus dedos, su dulce y saciada víctima estaba agotada luego de llegar al orgasmo. Lo sedujo una vez más lamiendo el fluido de Kimimaro y recostándose a su lado.

La lluvia seguía sin detenerse… Estaba todo muy tranquilo, siendo callado el silencio con el canto del exterior… Kimimaro se acercó un poco Orochimaru, tomó su miembro atrevidamente y comenzó a lamerlo - ¿De esta forma… Volverá a hacerme el amor de nuevo? ... – Una risa suave y malvada se oyó después de esas palabras…

* * *

_FIN! Ok, digan lo que quieran xD_


End file.
